The adventures of Alvin & the Chipmunks
by superfreakkatie
Summary: I will soon transfer this story to my new account soon. but this is about wen the chipmunks wind up in our world by the FBI and an FBI agent 4 a certain crisis. better than it sounds. PLz leave reviews.
1. The start

Adventures of Alvin & the Chipmunks

(Cartoon world)  
it's a sunny afternoon in a suburban neigborehood that beholds 3 little mischevious, studious, huntry chipmunks who, no matter what happens, always seem to find their way into some kind of trouble or adventure, like you've heard of the time they met Frankenstein and the part where they went around the world, the one with the werewolf and even the new live action movie starring Jason Lee. All those storys and movie's were great but the one you are to about embark is the most extroidanary story they have had of all.

"HAHA, THEODORE, I win" Alvin yelled as he stopped at the end of the sidewalk while little theodore was walking up huffing & puffing, "aww Alvin you know I can't run as fast as you and I havn't even had anything to eat yet so I'm really hungry and don't have any energy", then Simon walked in on it "Theodore even when u do eat u still normally lose, but it's okay I can't run that fast either" "losers..." alvin remarked, then simon turned around with quite an angry look on his face "what did you call me?!" "n-nothing.  
So the boys continued on walking home.

As they entered the house they heard their surogate father, Dave Seville, walk in the room, "Hey Fellas," "Hi Dave" "How was school" He asked, "just the same as always" Simon said, then Dave asked again "and wuts the "same as always"??", "boring..lame..dumb" Alvin added, "okay well dinner is almost ready and then I have something to tell you," "okay!" they all said as they ran to the den to watch some T.V.

Later that night:

"Boys! Dinner is ready" Dave called from the kitchen and Simon & Theodore went running to the kitchen while Alvin stayed in his own little world while watching T.V., Simon noticed that Alvin wasn't budging so he went in to try and get him 2 go to the kitchen, "Alvin, hellooooo, did you hear dave" "yeah, yeah I'll be there in a sec", "k, whatever" so Simon left while Alvin did not budge . as for at the table, "Dave you said that you wanted to tell us something, what was it??" Theodore asked innocently, "Oh yes I almost forgot well boys I a..." Dave startes "wait where is alvin?" Simon pointed with his thumb to the livingroom/Den where Alvin was still sitting, watching T.V. so Dave went over to the Den "Alvin, stop watching T.V. and get some dinner" Alvin said nothing and still staring to the tv "Alvin..." Dave was getting angry, and still no response.."ALVIN!!" "AHHH" Alvin fell off the couch startled, "what?" then Dave pointed to the kitchen "kitchen" "fine, fine".

So as Dave and alvin reached the kitchen again and Alvin finally sat down at the table. "okay so boys I'm going to be going away tomorrow for a while so..." "what!?" Theodore said, then Dave noticed he was sad "Not for too long though just for 3 weeks max, I tried to get it shorter but my job wouldn't allow it," He said, and then Alvin started to act like a Drama King again "what! but Dave you can't go 4 that long , I-I mean like will we do for food, wut will we do for clothes, or or bills or any of that other stuff you do 4 us" and as Alvin was doing his rant everyone (especailly Simon and Dave) were just looking at him like he was being ridiculouse, well he was anyways, "Alvin, Alvin," Dave was trying 2 calm him down on his rant but alvin kept going on "ALVIN! I'm not going away for ever, just a couple weeks, and besides, Ms. Miller is going to take care of you guys," "oh great, Ms. Miller" Simon said sracastically then alvin added on "woot..woot.." while they were just "jumping for joy" about this Dave just sighed.

Next Day:

Dave's leaving. "okay so boy's you know the drill right" "yes, Dave" the chimpunks replied sadly, "oh c'mon it's not like I'm going to a whole new world, c'mon I'll be back soon and I'll make sure I call you guys when I get there" he finished "k Dave" Simon said now a little happier, while Theodore was still sad about his father leaving for that long, and Alvin was more upset because he didn't get to go, again. HONK HONK "well my cab is here, I better be going" then Theodore realised "wait Dave! Ms. Miller isn't here yet" "Oh I'm sure she's just running a little late but I really have to go" he replied "I'll miss you guys", he said as he hugged his sons, "bye dave" all 3 said as they saw him off and he waved goodbye as he got into the cab and there he left. But wait both imon and Theodore now noticed Alvin was "umm...Simon where's Alvin??" "oh good greif" Simon slapped a hand to his forehead.  
Inside the car- Dave sighed as he felt a little guilty about leaving the boys for so long "so what plane are we taking" Dave heard a small Chipmunk voice beside him and realised Alvin snuck in the cab, again, "ALVIN!!". The cab stopped and backed up back to the house and Dave made Alvin go back and then waved to them goodbye again.  
Simon looked at alvin with a sarcastic look "Nice one Alvin" "what? it was worth a shot Alvin replied but Simon just sighed and they went back up into the house.

later on:  
"Where the heck is Ms. Miller she should have been here a while ago" Simon said, theodore added "yeah I mean she couldn't have just forgot about us", then Alvin started to go dramatic again "omg what if she got into an accident and now we have to be here all alone 4 3 weeks and starve to death", After Alvin's frantic comment Theodore started getting scared "and then the killer Jason comes and does evil scary things like-like...HIDING THE REMOTE!" Theodore gasped ((too naive to know any better)) "Alvin" Simon started "even if she did forget it doesn't matter that much, Theodore and I know how to cook. it's not like we're babys, well I'm not, I don't know about you guys" "hey I'm not a baby!!" Alvin yelled, "well stop acting like one, stupid" "don't call me stupid!" "then stop acting stupid, stupid". So as Alvin & Simon go on with there bickering Theodore just gets something from the fridge and goes to the living room and watch T.V. to get things off his mind.  
What these chipmunks did not know was the great adventure they were just about to get into.


	2. Charlie Morgan FBI

In the real world (our world):

Now we have come to the other part of the story and this part is the one about a young girl who works for the F.B.I. she says too she is quite a fan (secretly) of the chipmunks, ever since she was a kid she did but she tries hard not be a fan and always seems to block out her inner child and always tries to act grownup thoe she normally fails because of her "clumsyness" but she still isn't very sure on who she really is. Her name, Charlie Morgan, Charlie is short for Charlotte but she tends to get quite irratated when they call her by that name. She's also has a bit of a reputation for disaster in the missions she has been assighned. Lately there has been a crisis going on with this one man called "Jaggery" who has been resented by the FBI for ages and now he's planning something along with 2 of his minions, but the FBI are trying hard to figure out what they got up their sleeves. But anyways we will just start off with Charlie at home.

Charlie was up in the morning just getting out of bed and opened the curtins of her apartment to see the raining sky. she went to get some cerial from the cubboard "ugh.." then there was none left so she just decided to walk over to her sterio and she turned it on, blasting it, the first song she turned on was the rock version of the song "I think I love you.  
and she started to sing and dance around to the songs she was playing.  
so as the music was goin she was singing it "Pounding in my brain, before I go insane, I put my pillow to my head, and SCREAM OUT THE WORDS I SAID..I THINK I LOVE YOOOUUUUUU"  
10 mins later ( getting ready)  
"LISTEN TO YOUR HEART, THERES NOTHING ELSE YOU CAN DO, SO LISTEN TO YOUR HEART! I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOUR GOIN AND I DON'T WHY BUT LISTEN TO YOUR HEART before he tells you goodbye"  
a couple minutes later.  
"I'M A SCENE I'M A DREAM, I'M A DRAMA-QUEEN. I'M THE BEST DAMN THING THAT"  
a couple more minuts later.  
"I want you--, I want u so ba-a-ad, I want you-o-o-o-o-o, I want you so ba-ad, you make me so mad.." then she hit her head on the wall by accedent "ow" then she heard her old grandfather clock start rining and so she ran to the living room and it said 8:00 witch meant she was late "oh Crap!" she said agravated "crap, crap, crap, crap...ouch argh! stupid wall!" she cursed to herself as she got her shoes on and ran out the door.

at the centre:

There were all of the staff waiting at a meeting that Charlie was probably suppose to be at. "damnit where is she" the head Lieuteneant Martin said angrily, "sir we really need to move on we can't wait much longer" the assistant said "okay okay fine" then out of the blue everybody looked back and heard Charlie yell from the back "WAIT, WAIT WAIT, I'M HERE SIR." she clumsly came running in then Martin sighed "yes, again!" "prepared for duty sir!" she saluted he sighed again "yeah whatever, just sit down" "uh..ok" she said as she nervously sat down next to a man. "Okay. So our mission lately has been to find out wut Jaggery is up to now we have our suspicions that it has something to do with political dominasion standards, and if so we are getting prepared for the worst & the unexpected so that means to all of you now we have sent in many men and only 4 came back, so we have got one hell of a crisis on our hands here, and so I am asking do any of you know of good ideas or people we could send into do this mission?" he ended then a few people started saying some names "FBI agent 92 he's got great skills and the ability to get through anything" "why don't you just send in the best agents in a team and they could do it, they could together because it's not that threatening if they are alone" "how about that mad man in the loony bin down here haha he might some good skills, he could drive them crazy to to death ha" "ALVIN & THE CHIPMUNKS!".

Everybody then turned to look at Charlie like she was on drugs once she said that. Charlie started to get a little embarrased after that, "Alvin & the chipmunks you say huh?" the Luitenaent said in curiosity, then Charlie started to stuter trying to forget wut she blurted out "uh-um I was uh..." "Morgan, come with me please." he asked "This meeting is over" he said in a stern voice as everybody left and he and Charlie started to walk down the halls. "sir listen I'm really sorry about my option it was.." she was cut off by Martin "listen I think it's not such a bad idea" "what, but they are cartoons sir.." she was cut off again "yeah but the truth is nobody else knows about this and so um...come to my office" he said while they fast walked to his office, once they got there he closed the door. "now there is a security light house just around the corner where the jail is, we had someone go up there and apparently there were switchs and controls there that were unlike the otherones in the other light towers and he pushed a few and came out some cartoon character from a show" Charlie was just really confused and was really wondering if this was just some joke, "if you go to the 24th floor of the building--" he was then cut off "sir there isn't a 24th floor" "yeah I know I know. we kept it a secret you know kind of like Area 51, but thats where we have a couple of, you know, characters" "woah, woah woah. Seriously Liuteneant Martin, what do you take me for some stupid child. Just stop the joke, it's not really funny" "this is not a joke. and if you think it is just go up to the tower and that'll prove to you weather it is or not" "sir I am not going to--" "that was NOT a request. That was an order. Your new mission- get Alvin and the chipmunks down here to help" "but sir--" she was cut off "don't screw this one up" he ended and directed her out his office dazed and confused she could NOT beleive what she was just told. But it was orders and a mission so she had no choice. 


	3. From their world to ours

Later that night:  
Charlie was just getting all ready and pakced up and got all her gear and equiptment to on her "so-called-mission" so she got dressed up in all black.  
Now she was all ready to go she sighed "he is so gonna owe me for this" she said under her breathe so she put her hat over her shorter brown hair witch she tied back into a small pony tail that sort-of just stuck out at the back. She left her house and she was off.

At the jail estate:  
Charlie was pretty much shaking because 1. she could not be seen while there were officers probably looking everywhere and 2. she had to get into that tower without any back up and had to bring "fictional" characters to our world witch she thought was crazy. She was looking for the tower she had to go to and it was suppose to be the one with no one in it and off limits, witch she knew wasn't gonna be easy getting into. She then saw it and started to run over to it until she saw a flash light and some voices so she backed up around the corner of the fence waiting for them to pass by, she closed her eyes tight thinking that this was it because they were coming closer and thought they knew where she was but once they got up to the corner they just passed by not knowing a thing. She sort-of was laughing on the inside but knew she had to keep quite. so before anyone could see her she hurried/ran over to the area of the tower and saw the door to it so she ran over to and tried opening it but it wouldn't budge so she got out one of her gadgets and tried to unlock it but it still wouldn't budge so she took out the long claw on a string (don't the name of it) and decided to try and hook it to the bars on the side of the security tower, she threw it and it just hit the bar and made a clunk noise and just fell to the ground. Charlie squinted and wen it made the noise she looked at it and was shushing it "shhhhh shhh shh", hey it's a human instinct to do that sometimes, she thought and was afraid somebody had heard her but nobody did thats wen she huffed and said "heh, some oblivious officers".

She then took her hook and threw it again and this time she finally got it to hook on "Yes!" she said in a whisper. she then made sure the coast was clear and clipped one peice of the rope on her belt clip for this stuff, and started to climb as quietly as she could. Once she started to reach the top she heard some more voices around and instantly stopped. When the voices started to fade away she sighed again in relief and started to climb faster. She finally reached the top and pulled herself over the bar and then she the rope to zip back up into the hook and she put it back on her belt. So she started to run and saw a an arch to get in when she thought it was gonna be more of a locked door "..huh, thats conveniant" she said and just walked in then she saw a bunch of weird switches and devices she then turned around and saw a HUGE sort of telescope looking thing and was wondering what the heck it was. She then took out her instruction manuel that the Lieuteneant Martin gave her about what to do, but she couldn't really understand it that well but she decided she would give it a try. So she reached her hand out to one switch.

Cartoon World (the chipmunks outside:  
"You know it's kind of fun having the house and place to ourselves" Theodore said "get to eat whatever you want, fun fun fun... ooh a shiny rock" then simon said "Theodore we have only been alone for half a day. Not that exciting" "Simon" Alvin steped in "why do you always have to ruin it when we are having a fun time" "I don't ruin fun" "Yah you do" "No" "Yes" "No" "Yes "No"  
"No"  
"Yes"  
"haha see you even admit it"  
"hey you tricked me" "no I'm just smarter" "what! you alvin. Smart pshhh yeah in a million years" Simon said last while Alvin's egotistical grin turned into an angry frown and said "oh yeah" simon then replied "yeah" "well then bring it on" Alvin said while pushing up his sleeves. Suddenly a big sort of bang happened and startled the chipmunks "woah" simon said "what was that" then another sort of bang happened and theodore started to look scared "guys w-what was that?" then Alvin yelled "END OF THE WORLD!! O.O" and clinged to Theodore but then they felt something behind them and turned around to see some kind of weird looking thing start growing bigger starting to look like some kind of portal, Alvin got off of Theodore and all 3 of them were wondering then simon said "what the he--" he was cut off when he felt a sudden pull from wind and felt like he was being sucked into it Alvin tried grabing Simon but he was being pulled in to and then Theodore grabbed Alvin and before they knew it they were being sucked into some unknown portal. As they were in the portal they were being pulled through they felt like they were changing...

Back at the tower with Charlie:  
after charlie pulled the switch there was some sort of feeling and then the telescope looking thing started to light up a bright light and the light of the tower was there she was wondering what the heck was going on but she heard then heard the gaurd dogs outside barking loudly and ecided she was gonna get out of there until she suddenly heard a weird sound comeing and this big whole looking thing appeared. She literally felt like this could not be real but it was so cool to watch at the same time, "what the hell!!". She then felt a big sort of wind and suddenly heard small high pichted screams and right before her eyes while trying to look away from the bright tower light she saw 3 cartoon chipmunks appear before her eyes. Could this be real. then the portal whole closed but the light was still going. She knelt down to the chipmunks laying on the ground. It really was... "alvin & the chipmunks" she said quietly. Alvin woke up and then the 2 others did too and saw her as she saw them and.. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" the chipmunks screamed then Charlie jumped up and screamed "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!".

"Wh-who are you?" Theodore asked shaking uncontrollably while the others were in awe then simon asked "where are we?" "uh--" Charlie was about to replie wen she finally heard the sirens and the police comeing "um. NO time to explain right now. Just come on and follow me!" she said as she pulled them up and they ran after her still confused. They were gonna run out by the stairs that just opened up but then they saw the police running up so they ran the other way but the police were running up that way too so they were sort-of stuck then Charlie finally got an idea "ok I've got an idea. Alvin go to that side and them to come up in here definately and simon you do that side Theodore come with me." "hey how do you know our names" Alvin said "just do it" Charlie exclaimed. So alvin went to the west part while Simon went to the east part. "Hey Po-Po come and get us nah nah nah nah" Alvin yelled slapping his Buttox in mocking them but the police were wondering "wut the" but then ran up as simon did similar on the other side and all the police got into that one carrage part (not the portal part) and Charlie quikly locked the doors (thoe they weren't gonna stay like that for too long) and they made a run for it.

As they got to the barsCharlie threw a mini trampolene gadget down so they land on "c'mon" she said as she jumped down, then Simon took theodore with him and they got down, Theodore called to Alvin "Alvin, come on jump" "uh um ok" he said nervously trying to hide his fear of jumping then Charlie "c'mon we don't have all day!" "OK! I'll jump" so Alvin jumped thinking he was going to land on the trampoline, and as they watched him jump he accedentally missed it and landed face first onto the ground. They all Gasped. Theodore ran over to Alvin "Alvin! Are you okay" then Simon went running over too then Charlie said "uh-oh" she went over and knelt down by him "you okay?" Alvin dizzily lifted his head up and said "ye-yeah just a little bump in the face" then dropped his back on the ground, Simon sighed.

They then heard the gaurds and police officers start running back so they started running, and Simon lifted Alvin off the ground and they started running out of there. ONce they got out they were all so releived but then forgot that they had no idea who this girl was. "Hey wait a second who are you?" Alvin demanded an answer "oh um. Yes Charlie Morgan, Agent of the F.B.I. Agency, I was sent here on a mission to bring you guys to the real world, to help us out on something" she exclaimed then Simon asked "Help you out...On what?" Charlie then said "You'll have to wait and ask him yourself tonight... Now c'mon we gotta get out of here" She said. And though they were confused & shocked she really thought nobody could be confused and shocked as much as she was then & there. 


End file.
